Deseos frustrados
by Anne Darket
Summary: El problema de los deseos contenidos, es que gradualmente explotan. SasuNaru ¡SLASH!


SasuNaru! Slash!

Los personajes son de Kishimoto – sama, los presta para hacer los sueños de otras personas realidad. Sin fin de lucro y con puro afán de animar. Pero si hay algo con lo que me pueden recompensar es dejando review! Grax!

**Deseos frustrados**

_El problema de los deseos contenidos, es que gradualmente explotan._

Lo vio acostado sobre el césped. Había estado toda la mañana buscándolo y el rubio se encontraba allí, echado despreocupadamente sobre la hierba fresca, dormido plácidamente mientras que el joven parado frente a él le carcomía la preocupación de no saber sobre su paradero.

– Naruto – sus párpados siguieron cerrados.

Se inclinó levemente sobre él. Su rostro apacible es más bello que cuando está despierto, piensa Sasuke fugazmente. Observa a detalle sus labios pequeños, rosados, bellamente curvados hacia arriba. El flequillo le cae descuidadamente sobre la frente y parte de los párpados. Sasuke no puede evitar sonreír y pensar si Naruto estará soñando con él, aún sabiendo que seguramente la respuesta será no.

Entre las manos lleva un envoltorio de colores dorados y cafés, encierra el chocolate favorito de Naruto. Medita si dejárselo a un lado, para que al despertar se lleve una gran sorpresa; al final cree que es mejor esperar a que despierte y dárselo mientras dice algún comentario sarcástico para ocultar el verdadero por qué.

Se sienta a un lado de la cabeza rubia, es difícil contener el deseo de despertarlo, por eso sus manos ociosas se dirigen a sus cabellos, se enredan en él, juegan con él y al final viajan más allá de la frente, hasta su pequeña nariz. Las yemas hacen contacto con su piel rosada, es suave; se deslizan por sus mejillas frías y sin más rodeos llegan hasta los labios. La mente de Sasuke grita que tiene que parar, más él ya ha aprendido a no escucharla y a seguir lo que indican los latidos de su corazón, sabe que mientras más aumenten de velocidad, debe seguir con el acto impulsivo que realiza.

Con cuidado, casi con reverencia, resbala su dedo sobre los labios y con lentitud lo separa uno del otro para penetrar en la cavidad húmeda que clama por ser inundada por otra esencia.

Un pensamiento irónico aturde a Sasuke, la voz interna impregnada de sarcasmo pregunta: ¿_No qué jamás ibas a sucumbir ante los obscenos deseos que incluyen a tu amigo?_ Reconoce que está mal, pero a quién le importa, si no va a ser feliz estando sólo a su lado, no tiene caso ocultar lo obvio. Ríe al pensar que todo el mundo lo sabe y que su distraído Naruto no se ha dado cuenta.

El joven Uzumaki deja escapar un jadeo al percibir la intromisión en su boca, aún así Sasuke sumerge más su dedo, acariciando la lengua con la que tanto ha soñado, bailando con la suya. Se acerca más Naruto, percibe la calidez de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro pierde toda noción de lo que está haciendo. Repentinamente, ahora se encuentra a horcajadas sobre Naruto, ha apoyado ambas manos a los costados de su compañero y está inclinado, su rostro se enfrenta al de Naruto. No tarda en despertar, le dice la misma voz interna que hace un rato trataba de disuadirlo de hacer la tontería que está a punto de hacer. Acorta la distancia entre sus bocas y se detiene a escasos milímetros.

_No lo arruines_. La voz de Sakura resuena en sus oídos, como una segunda conciencia. _Tal vez no te corresponda y tires su amistad por la borda sólo para complacer tus apetitos carnales. Aunque, ¿sabes cuál será el verdadero problema de disimular tu amor por él hasta la muerte? El problema de los deseos contenidos es que gradualmente explotan. No es que diga que no tienes control sobre ti mismo, he visto tu fuerza de voluntad y es extremadamente firme, sin embargo, mientras más se trate de controlar un sentimiento, más difícil es calmarlo. Y cómo veo, no estás dispuesto a olvidarlo. Así que piénsalo dos veces, o tres o las veces que sean necesarias ¿De verdad crees poder con el peso de un amor secreto? ¿Aún más cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo?_

La única persona con la que creó un lazo fue con él. Por eso no quiere arruinarlo.

Recapacita. Está a punto de dejar allí el maldito elíxir de los dioses y escapar.

– Si vas ha hacerlo, hazlo ya.

– ¿Naruto? – levanta brevemente el rostro, pero se encuentra con la misma cara adormilada.

Silencio. Se levanta despacio y escucha de nuevo esa voz que le pone nervioso.

– No seas cobarde, teme. Sólo tienes que inclinarte un poco más.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Sasuke alarmado.

Los ojos de Naruto, azules como el cielo en primavera, lo ven, en ellos hay un resplandor inusual.

– Bésame ya.

Sasuke no entiende, no hay mucho tiempo de hacerlo porque Naruto extiende sus brazos, rodea su cuello y lo jala. Sus bocas se encuentran y danzan, la lengua de Naruto se desliza sobre la de Sasuke, bailotean en un vals para el cual no hay eternidad, pero sí muchas veces de volver a bailar. Su cuerpos ansían fundirse, no obstante, lo más que lograran es acompasar sus corazones en una misma melodía y unir sus almas con palabras bonitas, promesas inquebrantables y roces insaciables.

– Has roto mi chocolate – dice Naruto al separarse.

– ¿Cómo has sabido que te traía un chocolate?

– Es viernes, los viernes me regalas uno y yo te invito a comer. Es la tradición. Aunque ya me estaba hartando de esperarte.

– ¿De esperarme?

– Tu declaración de amor. Pensé que me lo ibas a decir desde que me regalaste el primero y cómo no lo hiciste, esa noche te invité a mi casa a comer. Creí que eso te ayudaría a decírmelo, si no tendría que usar los viejos trucos. Entonces te dije que si te querías quedar y parsimoniosamente me dijiste que no. Te abracé durante unos segundos antes de que te fueras, pensé que había sido claro al rozar con mis labios el lóbulo de tu oreja, pero al cabo de un momento te despediste y ¡joder! Estuve ansiándote toda la noche. Sakura me dijo que no desesperara, que pronto me dirías que te gusto y que por ningún motivo fuera al revés… me dijo el por qué, pero en realidad ya no le puse mucha atención a sus boberías. Era algo así como la prueba a superar, las dudas disipadas… descubrir el verdadero amor… En fin. Lo bueno es que me desperté justo a tiempo.

– ¿Desde cuando estuviste despierto?

– Desde que desordenaste mi cabello.

Hubo silencio. Sasuke trataba de comprender la situación, de asimilar tanta información. Al final se dio cuenta de que todo era culpa de la estúpida chiquilla a la que le había pedido un consejo amoroso. Una nueva nota mental se alojó en su mente, a la próxima preguntarle a alguien menos entrometida y más calculadora.

– Eso quiere decir…

– ¿Mmm? – Naruto enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Te gusto?

– Desde hace tiempo…

– Yo te amo ¿sabes? – las palabras fluyeron de su corazón a su garganta y de allí a sus labios tan rápidamente que al final no pudo contenerlas.

– En realidad no, pero si lo repites unas mil veces, tal vez me quede claro… o si me sigues dando chocolates… preferiría los chocolates.

– Estás divagando.

– Lo sé y sé que es uno de mis encantos naturales.

– ¿Tú me amas? – dice al cabo de unos segundos, temiendo una negación o la evasión a la pregunta.

– Sí Sasuke. Por eso nunca desistí y te busque. Por eso luche porque volvieras. Por eso te suplico que no te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado.

Sasuke lo abraza, confirmándole con el simple gesto que jamás cometerá ese error nuevamente.

– Perdón por romper tu chocolate.

– Ahora tendrás que invitarme a tu casa.

– ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

– Sólo si tus brazos son mi cobijo…

**¤FIN¤**

**Gracias por leer!**

Comenten: ¿les gusto? ¿No les gustó? En todo caso gracias por leer! Agradezco comentarios y siempre encuentro tiempo para responderlos, y con esta cuarentena nacional por la influenza porcina… ¡bueno! Tiempo me sobra porque no hay clases y la mayoría de los lugares culturales están cerrados, y no hay Money para salir.

Ahora recuerden que por cada review al fic, contribuye al aumento de slash en el manga. Bueno en realidad no, pero me hacen muy feliz XD

Cuídense!


End file.
